1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermoelectric module used to control a temperature of, for example, an air conditioner, a cooling/warming device, semiconductor production equipment, a photo-detection device, and a laser diode.
2. Related Art
A thermoelectric module which uses the Peltier effect is used as a temperature control module because one end of the thermoelectric module generates heat and the other end of the thermoelectric module absorbs heat when an electric current is passed through the module. To detect the temperature of this thermoelectric module and the temperature of a member whose temperature is controlled by the thermoelectric module, a temperature detector such as a chip thermistor may be mounted on a substrate of the thermoelectric module (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-243621).
In recent years, a high precision temperature control is required for the thermoelectric module as mentioned above. Therefore, further improvement of temperature detection accuracy is required.